What's Your Real Name?
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: "I thought I knew everything I needed to know, but you have secrets. It changes things." "Oh, right, you don't like secrets." "Nope. I don't." "Good. What's your real name?" Here's my take on how I wish the talk between Kara and Lena with down in season 3 ep 17.
1. Update

**Hey guys! Happy crazy Friday the 13th! Hope you and your** love **ones are safe!**

 **I'm just letting you know that this is an update, not a chapter. However, don't discourage because the chapter will be posted tomorrow. WHOOP!**

 **On the contrary, the reason I posted this update was to tell you guys I finally broke through my writer's block! Recently I have been crammed with college work, film projects, and personal issues that just cause my creative process to stop. But, I'm proud to say that even though issues might still be present, it's now encouraging me to continue to practice my guitar more, be more active in my video games, write fanfic and other story ideas that I will probably share with yall down the line. Anyways, there's one last thing**  
 **I want to say: If you ever feel down and out, just read my stories because those things will have you hella cheered up! Wait. Did I just say** **hella? Darn it! Life Is Strange is still getting to me lol**

 **See ya guys later! CC OUT! :D**


	2. My Name Is

**Hey guys! Here's the chapter as promised! Also, I went to see Hotel Transylvania 3 today! If you haven't seen it, you should go watch it! If you have seen the other two XD Anyways, let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

 ** _"I thought I knew everything I needed to know, but you have secrets. It changes things."_**

 ** _"Oh, right, you don't like secrets."_**

 ** _"Nope. I don't."_**

 ** _"Good. What's your real name?"_**

* * *

What's your real name? Did she really just said that?!

Kara kept her mouth shut. She finds it totally unfair that Lena Luthor…Her Lena would ask her such a thing! The Luthor is a talented genius, who's already had a targeted painted on her back since she received the name Luthor. And being too close to a Super could put her in more potential risk by humans or aliens. Can't she see it's better this way?!

But it's not like she doesn't want to tell her. She really does, unfortunately, she can't, which bothers her greatly. It's her secret so she should have the right to tell her by all means!

* * *

….Well, if she's looking at it rationally. She believes it will keep them both safe and out of harm's way. However, the irrational side of her, she finds this a bit unfair to Lena and herself. I mean everyone at this point knows her secret identity. Of course, Alex knows, especially since she came out that day her plane crash. Winn knows by her simply falling off the roof to prove her point, which scared poor Winn to death. J'onn knows because he works at the DEO. James knows because of her cousin. She even exposed herself to Lucy, which was a bit nerve-wracking. Maggie figured it out by how Alex reacted over her, which she will have a talk with them about what they said about her glasses. Lillian proved to her that she knows and is dangling that piece of information over Kara's head. She's pretty sure that Cat knows at this point. Heck! Even Max Lord knew her secret by just simply putting a tracker on Alex's bag when they were having quality Danvers Night watching Game of Thrones with double cheese pizza. And yet…And yet, she can't tell Lena, who's been getting nothing but hell from everyone and everywhere she goes as she tries to desperately to clear her family's name. The Luthor that is her best friend and at this moment…could be her possible enemy if she doesn't do something. She haves to do something.

* * *

Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Kara looked over at Alex, who's giving her a warning look that clearly screams "Don't you freaking dare, Kara!" Kara slightly frowned at this.

However, this didn't go unnoticed by Lena, who's clearly believing she is witnessing a telepathic conversation between the Super and the Agent. She already hated the situation she was in, but she clearly hates the silent conversation between those two.

* * *

"Well?" Lena said impatiently as she looked between the two women. Her arms crossed sternly against her chest. "Are you gonna tell me or not?"

Noticing the irrational from the younger Luthor, Kara broke from Alex's gaze and looked at Lena with sympathetic eyes, which made Lena's heart strangely skip a beat.

"You want to know my real name?"

The sincerity in her voice left Lena speechless for a few seconds and she doesn't know why though but it might be her eyes. Something about them seems so…familiar.

However, Lena recovered quickly by saying "T-That's what I been asking for the past five minutes"

Kara spared one last glance at Alex, who gave up on trying to talk her out of it. Alex met her gaze with concerned eyes while giving her an encouraging nod along with a thumbs up. Kara did a small smile and nodded before regaining her Supergirl position and turning to face Lena.

"Alright. My name.." Kara takes a brief pause as she exhaled a heavy breath while dropping her head a little bit. She then quickly pulls up her head and blurt out "My name is Kara Zor-El and as you know already from our family's history, I'm from Krypton"

Kara studied Lena's face while she processed her sentence. She waited for a couple of seconds for Lena's response. However, Lena only responded by saying "Kara...Zor-El?" There was something about the way Lena said her name that made her wince internally. It sounded like a mixture of disbelief and certainty all at the same time.

To confirm her suspicion, Kara walked away from Lena and headed over to Alex, who knows what she had to do. She closed the gap quickly between her and Kara as she reached into her pocket, pulled something out "Unfortunately, you know me as.." Kara slipped the glasses on to her face. "Kara Danvers"

* * *

Lena's eyes widen with this revelation. 'No way! No! She-! She couldn't-! She can't-!'

Lena let out a gasp as she shakes her head, which was running out of control, in disbelief. Kara and Alex equally gave her guilty looks as they watched the young Luthor gathering up her bearings. Finally, what felt like a few hours which in reality was 2 minutes, Lena managed to look at the Danvers Sisters. Looking at her made Kara's heart stopped as she watched Lena, tears slowly falling down her face. Her voice cracking as she said "Wow. To think that I know you.."

* * *

 **Goddamnit Kara! And poor Lena. How do you guys think the next part will go between the Super and the Luthor? Leave a review.**

 **Part 2 will be uploaded tomorrow but do tell me what do you think of this chapter? If you want, totally up to you.**

 **Also, a little side note. I will be uploading a video dedicated to Kara and Lena. I will send you the link when its up. Until then, see ya guys! CC OUT! :D**


	3. New Update

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating I been dealing with work and I just got my wisdom teeth taken out yesterday. But don't worry! I will be updating either today or tomorrow and also, be on the lookout for my new Supergirl fanfic where I throw myself, my friends, and random guest stars into the Arrowverse. Feel free to give me suggestions as well. Anyways, CC OUT! :D**


End file.
